


Christmas in the Alps

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Danny takes Hermione to the Swiss Alps for Christmas
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Danny Rand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	Christmas in the Alps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Facebook page Hermione's Haven- Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020 Christmas fest.   
> So I was given the following:  
> Pairing: Hermione/Danny Rand  
> Location: The Swiss Alps  
> Holiday Tradition Prompt: Carol Singing
> 
> I know nothing about The Swiss Alps and I haven't sung Christmas Carols in front of others since I was like seven or eight. So this involved a lot of googling.
> 
> Please read the notes at the end, once you have read the fic. - Apologies in advance I havent watched much of Iron Fist just the first few episodes, I kinda realsied I was watching The Defender's Universe out of order so moved to Daredevil and tbh I've not watched many of them either. There is too much on Netflix I want to watch. The end note includes disclaimers and comments about bits in the story I dont want to spoil whilst reading.
> 
> Anyways Merry Christmas! Hope its a nice one and you can spend it with loved ones. 
> 
> I want to thank my lovely loyal readers who read my fics without fail. Thank you for all your support!!  
> You don't know how much getting emails telling me I've gotten a review or that email telling me I've got kudos on this fic and that fic means to me. So thank you!!

Hermione chuckled as she tossed a snowball at her boyfriend's back, before smiling innocently at him as he turned around to face her. His eyebrows raised as if he was challenging her to throw another. The Gryffindor in her, that part of her that wasn't one to back down from a challenge urged her to kneel down in the snow and throw it. The other part of her, the logical side argued that Danny would throw one back and things would escalate and were likely to get out of hand. With a shrug of her shoulders, she just smiled at him, causing him to shake his head in response. He turned back around and continued to head towards the bar to order their lunch.

It was the 23rd of December and Danny had surprised her by taking her to the Swiss Alps for Christmas. Though that had been on some confusion his part, she'd told him about her summer vacations to the French Alps, and he'd apparently wanted to surprise her by taking her back but had managed to get his Alps confused. Still, Hermione had loved that he'd clearly tried and to be honest, it was nice to spend some time skiing again, something she hadn't done since the summer before her fourth year.

They'd spend the first few days skiing down different parts of the Gemsstock peak, their favourite being the route down from Geissgrat which involved them getting a ride up in a ski lift from a little restaurant called Gadä and skiing back down to the same restaurant, where they could stop for a drink and lunch before skiing again. When they were done, it wasn't too far to get back to their hotel the Chedi Andermatt, which was apparently a 5-star hotel. Danny really had gone all out for her, and it was helping keep her distracted from the fact it was going to be another Christmas without her parents. Whilst her father and mother were still very much alive and enjoying life in Australia, she'd been unable to reverse the memory charm she cast before going on the run with Harry and Ron. It was made all the more difficult this year as she'd not received an invitation to the Burrow this Christmas as the Weasleys were going to visit Charlie in Romania, and Harry was surprising Ginny with a trip to Hawaii. This Christmas would have been spent alone, and she knew Danny would have likely spent it alone as well having lost his parents at a young age in a plane accident and his once close friends having betrayed him.

Today marked the last day they could ski with the ski lifts closing tomorrow until the 27th of December. They planned on spending some of Christmas Eve exploring Andermatt, the town where they were staying, having spent all their time so far skiing.

"Despite you attacking me with a snowball," her boyfriend's voice teased from above her, and she looked up to see him standing there with a tray containing their late lunch, "I still got you some food."

"Not my fault your back is such an easy target," she winked as she took her plate from the tray.

"Notice you didn't keep throwing when I turned around," he grinned at her his eyebrows raised again in a challenging manner.

"Didn't want to risk you not bringing me food," she stated, avoiding the real reason, "I was hungry."

He sent her a look as if he didn't quite believe her, before taking a bite of his burger.

"Plan for this evening?" she asked before taking a bite of her own burger.

"Don't know," he replied, "I think I saw a poster about the hotel running a carol singing event and asking guests to join."

"Interested?" she queried, knowing he wouldn't have brought it up if he wasn't.

"Possibly," he nodded, "I used to go carol singing with my parents and the Meachum's on Christmas Eve, my father used to match donations raised and give it to a local charity."

"I've never been," she sighed, "I remember them coming to the door, and watching people doing it on the street at Christmas markets but never gone myself. If you want to do it, I'm happy to do it if its something you want to do."

"I will check what it involves when we get back to the hotel," he smiled at her.

"Sounds good, I can't promise my singing is any good, though," she advised.

"Your singing is fine," he offered before adding at the confused look she sent him, "You sing in the shower."

***

Hermione wrapped a scarf around her neck as she smiled over at Danny, who was putting a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands. Unfortunately, his powers didn't keep his hands warm, and she couldn't use her magic as they were in a muggle town and it would draw unnecessary attention if they didn't wrap up like everyone else was. So here they were preparing to spend Christmas Eve carolling with other holidaymakers and workers at the Chedi Andermatt outside the hotel. The hotel was hoping to raise money for a local children's charity and was holding a sort of Christmas celebration inviting the town to come and see Father Christmas who was giving out gifts. They were also hot chocolates, mulled wine and mince pies planned to be given out. In fact, the whole thing was making her feel rather festive, but also slightly nervous. Whilst Danny had said her singing sounded fine; she was also somewhat worried about singing in such a large crowd. 

When they arrived at the allocated meeting place for carol singing last night, she hadn't realised that it was a rehearsal for tonight. She was glad Danny had been equally as shocked otherwise she wouldn't have been happy and being thrown in the deep end. The perky organiser who had been dressed as an elf, had explained everything and that the staff just needed a few guests bulk up the numbers. She'd been very persuasive and talked both her and Danny into joining despite both of them being initially reluctant.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked, drawing her from her thoughts.

"I guess," she smiled at him, attempting to call on some of that Gryffindor courage her house was known for, but failing miserably. She'd rather face another Professor Snape patronising glare whilst she waved her hand in the air in class then go sing in public. Danny was lucky; she loved him. You faced Voldemort and horde of Death Eaters, she muttered to herself, you can sing in public.

"You'll be fine," he informed her knowingly, "We only have to sing the choruses, and no solo's, its likely no one will hear us anyway."

"True," she nodded, feeling slightly better, and headed towards the door, "Let's go then."

"You might want to put your boots on first," he laughed, pointing down at her sock adorned feet.

"I know that silly," she shook her head, hoping that he didn't realise she actually would have left without them on had he not reminded her. Casting a summoning charm, she called her winter boots to her. Danny knew about her magic, just like she knew about his powers of being the Iron Fist. She'd accidentally caught him using it once, early days in their relationship and thought it was magic. It turned out it wasn't, and she'd already blurted out that she was a witch. Fortunately, a quick floo call with Kingsley cleared everything up; apparently, there was a clause in the 'muggles who could know' list that meant muggles with powers could also be in the know, something about magic sometimes manifesting in different ways. There being a high chance of magical beings being drawn to each other, so it made sense for them to be in the know of different kinds just in case.

"Cheat," Danny muttered with a shake of his head, as he pulled his own boots on.

Following the childish urge to poke her tongue out, she did so.

"Careful," he teased, "You keep poking that tongue out at me, and I might put it to good use."

"Really, and what might that be?" she asked, her Gryffindor courage rearing its head, though a glance over at her boyfriend told her it wasn't the only thing rearing its head.

"Something, that will, unfortunately, have to wait; otherwise we will be late," Danny sighed running his hand through his blond locks, "I can imagine Anna will come looking for us if we don't turn up."

"True," she agreed, opening the door before asking "Race you?"

She didn't wait for his response but sped out the door knowing she would need the head start, which was confirmed as when she reached the elevator, she felt someone pull her back into their chest.

"Cheat," she heard him whisper in her ear, "I thought you said that Gryffindors didn't cheat."

"That hat said I could have done well in Slytherin," she offered, shrugging her shoulders, "Anything to win and all that."

"Well, you won the race to the elevator," he advised, a teasing glint in his eyes "But forgot your song words, so it doesn't count."

"Git," she grumbled, taking the offered sheets from his hands.

"But I'm your git," he winked at her pulling her closer and pressing his lips against hers, just as the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

"Yes, you are," she muttered, sheepishly as he pulled away as an elderly couple stepped off the elevator.

***

_I love Thee, Lord Jesus, look down from the sky  
And stay by my cradle 'til morning is nigh.  
  
Be near me, Lord Jesus, I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever, and love me, I pray.  
  
Bless all the dear children in thy tender care,  
And take us to heaven, to live with Thee there_

Hermione stood next to Danny underneath the large Christmas tree. He was belting out the words, and she could tell he was enjoying himself. She, on the other hand, was struggling to get into the songs. Maybe if she knew the songs it would have been more comfortable, but she'd lost touch with muggle Christmas music and whilst the words seemed familiar, she didn't know them to heart like it seemed Danny did. They had just finished singing Away in a Manger, which was one of the ones she knew the best so far, having remembered singing it whilst doing a Christmas Nativity when she was six or seven. Songs like Silent Night and The First Noel weren't as familiar to her, then again Danny also struggled with the newer ones, his time spent on K'un-Lun having caused him to miss out several years' worth of music too.

As if hearing her thoughts, he turned to look at her, before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Sing up, you have a beautiful voice, and don't worry about not knowing the words, they are all there."

"I'll try," she nodded, waiting for them to start the next song. Turning over the page of her booklet, she smiled as she saw that they were words for a popular Christmas song that even she knew the words to off by heart. So, when they got round to the chorus, she joined in as loudly as she could.

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh_

Danny sent her a knowing smile, wrapping his arm around her. She allowed herself to lean into his embrace and decided she was actually enjoying herself. This was turning into one of her favourite Christmases yet.

Hermione found herself belting out the rest of the Christmas carols alongside Danny, and as the group finished off the last round of, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, she found herself feeling sad that the night was coming to an end.

"You have fun?" Danny asked, once they finished singing or carolling, some of the other carollers moving away from the group no doubt to grab a hot chocolate.

"I did," she nodded, "More than I thought I would actually. I think we should make it a tradition; you know go carol signing every year on Christmas eve."

"I'd like that," he smiled at her.

"I think I could probably talk a couple of the Weasley's into it too," she informed him, "I don't think it would be much fun doing it just the two of us."

"I love you," he stated, and Hermione looked into his eyes that were sparkling under the lights of the large Christmas tree they were under.

"I love you too," she replied, wondering where he was going with this.

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground in front of her and propped himself on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, the day that I met you was the greatest day of my life. I love that your hair is a frizzy mess in the morning and that you leave books all over the house. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," he spoke calmly and as if he had rehearsed the speech a hundred times in front of the mirror, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She hadn't expected this and was shocked but looking down into Danny's eyes she knew exactly what her answer was going to be.

"Yes," she nodded, just as the first firework of the evening exploded in the sky behind her. Her only thought as Danny slid the ring on her finger was that she really hoped someone had thought to take a picture.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Chedi Andermatt is a hotel in the Andermatt region of the Swiss Alps. It was the first one that popped up with a google search. I don't own the hotel. I have no idea if they do carolling at Christmas or anything mentioned in my fic. 
> 
> I don't own any Christmas carols, probably not even the one I wrote in Middle School as part of my Music Class, not that I remember it.
> 
> Note: I have never gone skiing in my life, I do not know if they actually close the lifts for a few days over Christmas but I've decided they will for my fic.
> 
> I couldn't find a menu or many pictures of what was served at the restaurant they stopped at on the mountain so made it up


End file.
